


mourning

by iiKitKatTheOcelot



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc., Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dadza, Dead Wilbur Soot, Dream Smp, Family Dynamics, Ph1lza - Freeform, Philza is Dadza, its a family dynamic au, mcyt - Freeform, no respawn, phil has wings because i say so, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, spoilers for dream smp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiKitKatTheOcelot/pseuds/iiKitKatTheOcelot
Summary: Phil could barely believe what he had just done.Techno and Tommy shared a look, and Tommy raised an eyebrow, speaking slowly.“Phil, where’s Wilbur?”
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 260





	mourning

  
  
  
  
  


Phil stood over the body, hands trembling. He could barely believe what he had just done.

_Phil was up late, exhausted. It had been a long day. Techno had gotten hurt in a fight, Tommy took a while to settle down and head to sleep, now, it was just Phil, about to head upstairs to go to sleep, when…_

_“Dad?” A small voice called from behind him._

_The winged man turned, raising an eyebrow as he saw Wilbur. The boy looked sleepy, and a bit distressed._

_Phil smiled softly, crouching down in front of his son._

_“What is it, Wil?” He asked, a bit concerned. The boy wasn’t usually up this late._

_Wilbur glanced at the floor, “I couldn’t sleep,” he admitted._

_Phil’s brown furrowed, and he patted Wilbur on the head, ruffling his brown locks slightly._

_Before Phil could speak, Wilbur looked up at him._

_“Can you tell me a story?” He requested._

_Phil nodded, picking his son up in his arms, and carrying him to the boy’s room._

_Wilbur climbed into bed, looking over at Phil, who sat in a chair at his bedside._

_Phil picked a book off of his shelf, squinting in the dim light of the bedside lamp._

_He began to read._

_…_

_He was about halfway through the story, when he glanced at his son, realizing he was already asleep._

_Smiling fondly, he placed the book back on the shelf, switching the lamp off. Quietly, he left the room, shutting the door. He spared one last glance at his son, before the door closed._

“Oh my god…” 

  
  


_Phil crossed his arms, standing in the doorway._

_He watched as Wilbur turned, spotting him, eyes growing wide with disbelief._

_He listened to Wilbur's monologue._

_When Wilbur went to press the button, Phil reached out, hoping he could stop him._

_It was too late._

_The ground rumbled around him. He looked around, panicked, as the TNT began to explode, the world around him getting torn apart._

_He could barely believe what his son had done._

_But, he was more shocked when Wilbur turned to him, holding out a diamond sword._

_“Phil, kill me.”_

_No._

_“Phil! Kill me!”_

_No. No no no-_

_He barely realized it when he took the sword._

_“You’re my son!” he had pleaded._

_He was hesitating._

_Wilbur was persistent._

_Phil caved, plunging the sword into his son’s torso._

_Wilbur shot him a bloody smile._

_The sword was thrown to the ground, and Phil pulled Wilbur into a tight embrace._

_Wilbur continued to smile._

_“I’m sorry, Dad.”_

“Oh my god…” He gasped, “What have I done?”

Phil had murdered his own son.

He looked down at Wilbur, whose empty, lifeless eyes stared off somewhere past him. 

Phil stared down at his hands, shaking. They were covered in blood. His _son’s_ blood.

“Wilbur…” he whispered.

Sobs began to wrack his body. 

Why did he do it?

Why didn’t he refuse?

Phil shook himself, running down the tunnel and out of that wretched room.

His robe billowing out behind him as he ran.

He turned the corner, and nearly ran into two figures.

Looking up, he was greeted by the familiar faces of his other two sons.

Tommy and Techno.

Phil froze, tense as he stared at his remaining sons.

“Phil! How are you here?” Tommy questioned immediately.

“I-It’s a long story,” the older man stammered.

He noticed Tommy looking at his hands, noticing the blood and nudging Techno slightly, whose eyes widened when he saw.

Techno raised an eyebrow, before sighing.

“Well, we're looking for Wilbur,” Techno explained, glancing around.

Phil stiffened.

Techno and Tommy shared a look, and Tommy raised an eyebrow, speaking slowly.

“Phil, where’s Wilbur?”

Phil inhaled sharply.

He began to shake once more, lips pressed into a thin line.

He swallowed.

“W-Wilbur...he…” 

His ears began to ring, and he looked down at his hands, eyes wide and unblinking.

He heard Techno and Tommy speaking, but their voices sound far off and distorted, as if he was underwater.

He didn’t know how long it was, but he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Phil’s head snapped up, and found himself looking directly at Techno. Tommy stood behind the pig, clearly concerned.

Phil felt a tear slip down his cheek, he raised a hand to his face, smearing some blood on it slightly. He was a bit startled. When had he started crying?

“Phil, what happened? Where’s Wilbur?” Tommy asked.

Phil swallowed.

“I- I…. Oh god… H-he's dead…” He finally managed to choke out, his voice barely above a whisper.

He heard Tommy gasp, and Techno tensed.

“He- He’s what?” Techno questioned quietly.

Phil trembled, feeling sick.

“He’s dead...and I killed him,” he finally admitted. 

Techno stepped back, disbelief shining in his eyes. Tommy had a similar look, but his gaze was also full of fear.

They were quiet for a few moments.

Then, Tommy broke the silence.

“Why?” The blonde’s voice was hoarse.

Phil looked down at his hands.

“I don’t know. He- he begged me to kill him. I should- I should have refused! But I _didn’t!_ Oh god… why didn’t I refuse? Why did I agree to it?” He exclaimed.

He was suddenly pulled forward into a hug, and realized Techno’s arms were wrapped around his shoulders. 

The two knelt on the ground, and Phil let out a mournful sob. 

He saw Techno reach out to Tommy, who joined them, and Phil wrapped his wings around his remaining sons.

Phil let out another sob, “I’m so sorry.”

He knew his apology was pathetic, but it wasn’t like he could bring his son back from the dead.

His son’s didn’t respond, simply nodding.

After a while, it was Tommy that broke the silence once more.

“I just can’t believe he’s gone,” the boy cried, burrowing his face in Phil’s shoulder.

Techno nodded in agreement. 

“I knew something like this would happen eventually, but I didn’t expect it now,” the pig admitted.

Phil closed his eyes, more tears slipping down his face.

“I just...I don’t understand. Why? Why would he do this?” Tommy wondered aloud.

“I don’t know,” Phil muttered.

They stayed like that for a while, but eventually, night came, and they had things to do.

When Wilbur’s death was revealed to the rest of the server, Phil could barely stand to watch grief fall upon them. 

Phil had to stay though. He couldn’t leave his sons. He knew he was the only thing holding his family together.

The world would never be the same.

He had watched his remaining son argue, and he would have to step in every time.

This time, after the argument settled down, Phil walked away from Tommy and Techno, exhausted. 

As Phil stood at the grave of his son, Wilbur, who he raised, and eventually, who he killed, he knelt down, hoping wherever he was, Wilbur could hear him.

“How about I finish telling you that story?”

**Author's Note:**

> i was genuinely crying during the war, and i SHRIEKED when phil joined.  
> sorry bout this being quite short, but i had an idea and wanted to write it quickly  
> hope you enjoyed 💖 (if you liked this, maybe check out some of my other fics too?)


End file.
